Control freaK
by Asukalover88
Summary: Milly receives more then she bargains for...


I do not own Coda Geass, this story and I make nothing.

Milly Ashford sat behind the superintendent's desk with her feet kicked up on its solid wood oak top, grinning at the door, where she had called for her hopeful successor of president of the student council.

_"Alice..."_

The young, blonde-haired girl had caught Milly's eye long before being introduced to the student council. The girl had come out of nowhere and the Ashford girl had a nasty habit of "looking" into people and things that caught her interest. Suddenly there was a knock at the door as Milly's grin grew.

"Come in." Milly adjusted her short skirt to hide her panties as she leaned back ever so slightly, compromising her first adjustment. As promised Alice appeared in the doorway with a pretty smile.

"Madam-prez..., I mean Miss Ashford." Bowing her head in respect, Alice frowned at the floor.

_"What does this bitch want now!?"_

"It's Superintendent Ashford now." Shock crossed Alice's face as some explaining needed to be done. Looking up, Alice figured it out quickly. After graduating Milly must have passed on her reporting job and took her father's place at the academy.

"Father's been called back to the homeland, so I'm taking his place here now." Milly tilted her head as she offered Alice the chair in front of her new desk. Alice caught a glimpse of the older girl's white cotton in passing. Milly folded her legs down, leaned forward and locked her fingers together seriously.

"What is it you wanted to see me about?" Alice asked guardedly as she took the chair, trying to put the rich snob's panties out of her mind.

"Well its about the student council, my replacement, so to speak." The grin held firm on Milly's face as she let her eyes scan over the pretty, blonde girl before her.

_"So cute…"_

A few drops of pre-cum dripped into older blonde's panties as she bit her tongue softly. Alice cleared her throat as Milly's eyes lifted back to her face.

"Sorry, I'm a bit of a lala-head sometimes." Milly excused herself as she fixed her tie.

"I don't think I'm qualified, I'm a new student and this is only my second year." Alice made it look easy as she had a good point. The older blonde waved her hand dismissively and chuckled.

"That's not a problem, I'm the new superintendent now, so my word is pretty much law." Milly said in a matter of fact voice as she stood up in a sly gesture that only a woman could do. Alice had watched the girl for awhile now, under orders of course as she knew Milly was persistent when it came to things she wanted.

"So what do I have to do?" Alice looked like she was paying attention but really she wanted the hell out of here and fast. The problem with Milly was she was predictable, so Alice decided to wait her out.

"Organizing events, sign papers, manage student affairs, things of that nature." Milly was still ginning as she walked around Alice. She could smell the girl's lavender perfume and her natural feminine scent, which made the blonde's blood boil.

"Is that it?" Alice kept her voice even as she didn't want to sound too rude.

"Well, I'd like you to be my aid for a few weeks, like a helper." Milly stood behind the girl as she put her hands on Alice's shoulders. Milly rubbed the girl's shoulders lightly as she found firm muscle under her hands. Her cunt quiver as she could only imagine how tight the rest of the girl was.

"Personal assistant sounds better, so what do you think?" Milly stepped in front of the girl with high hopes as Alice replied lowly.

"I'm sorry, but I must decline your offer, thank you anyway." Alice got up to leave as Milly's hand fell firmly on her shoulder this time. A twang of spite and anger shot through both girls as one hated being refused and the other hated being touched.

"I don't think you understand, I want you to, and I always get what I want." Milly demanded highly as Alice simply looked at Milly's hand.

"Well..., if you don't want a fucking broken hand I suggest you take it off me… now." Alice's geass flashed to life as she quickly twisted the blonde's wrist painfully. Milly cried out as she tried to angle her arm a different way with no luck.

"The abuse of your position is sickening, all you nobles make me sick to my stomach." Alice's voice was full of disgust as she smiled at the aggrieved look on Milly's face.

"You people just take whatever you see fit, without care or worry for your actions." The younger blonde jerked the other's wrist roughly as the superintendent screamed in agony.

"Breaking your wrist is'in good enough though, I think I'm going to take some time and humiliate you properly." Alice released Milly as the girl gripped her fractured wrist, crying.

"You're only a little girl, what can you do to me?" Milly jumped up as she took a swing at the younger girl.

"Baka!" Alice snapped, dodging the attack effortlessly and bitch-slapped Milly to floor.

"You really think a spoiled little cunt like you can beat me?" Alice's mocking tone was like fire in Milly's ears as she cupped her burning cheek. The taller blonde's natural instincts suddenly kicked in as she could only think of one thing, running away. Milly dashed for the door as Alice swiftly blocked her way with her speed.

"I'm not done with you yet Miss Ashford." Alice grinned riotously as Milly slowly backed up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to threaten you I was only joking Alice." Milly tried to reason with the angry girl as Alice just shook her head.

"Now you say you're sorry? why is it when YOU'RE threatened do you start fucking asking for mercy? your un-fucking believable!" Alice smirked viciously, moving closer to her frightened prey as Milly just whimpered.

"W-What are you g-going to do to m-me?" Milly gripped her hands together in front of her as she didn't know what the "cute, young girl" was capable of. This earned a smile from Alice as she had a good idea to start with.

"Get undressed." Milly shook her head quickly as Alice just sighed.

"Here, I'll lock the door so no one will walk in on me, making you my bitch." Fear rattled Milly to her core at Alice's words as she started crying.

"P-Please don't h-hurt me." Milly begged halfheartedly as she backed up to her desk.

"That depends entirely on you, now if you please." Alice said softly as she pointed her finger at the terrified blonde's clothes. Sobbing loudly Milly began to undress as Alice remarked sharply.

"Naked, so don't half-ass on me." Completely naked, Milly did the only thing she could, cover her privates.

"Don't play coy Milly; I've seen you looking at me in the hall, the way your face lights up when your eyes undress me. I wouldn't be surprised if you were dripping wet right now." Alice walked closer to the nude girl, finding she was correct as Milly had become quite wet. Being pushed around was not something that happened to the former-president a lot but now this young girl was in charge, and there was little she could do about it. Walking by, Alice reached up and grabbed the tall girl by her long, blonde hair.

"This way, Miss superintendent." Alice yanked Milly roughly around the desk as Alice sat in the comfortable leather chair.

"On the desk." The short girl ordered as Milly sobbed and complied. Alice then rolled up to the blonde's legs, grinning wildly.

"Let's have a look inside shall we?" Alice slowly pried Milly's long extremities apart as she broke the resistance holding them together. Milly moaned weakly as she looked down at girl staring "into" her.

"It's all wet and slippery…, smell's funny too." Alice began poking the older blonde's pussy as Milly covered her red face. She was completely beside herself, this girl who she had taking for granted earlier was now unquestionable in control… and she was starting to like it.

"Please stop, I'm going to…" Milly pleaded as she wiggled her ass, making her gap even wetter.

"Jus' shut up and take it like the slut you are." Alice jabbed two fingers into the ashamed girl sopping cunt as the naked girl howled affectionately. Milly's hand came down to still Alice's arm as the geass girl twisted her wrist up again.

"You really want this broken don't you?" Alice sneered lethally as she bent Milly to her will again with her fingers still deep inside her. Milly shook her head as she put her hands behind her thighs and let degradation continue.

"Come on, let me see you squirt." Alice ordered as she pumped her digits into the blonde's trickling slit forcibly. Milly couldn't control herself after hearing such a request as she came. Her white cream spewed off the edge of the desk and streamed down to her asshole as Alice watched with an eager smirk. Alice scooped the sticky fluid onto her fingers as she lifted her soiled hand to Milly's mouth.

"Go on, taste yourself." Milly stared at the cum-covered fingers in front of her as she folded her lips in, still showing her disobedience. Alice simply shook her head as she pinched the naked girl's clit brutally. Milly's jaw unhinged instantly with a gasp as Alice rammed her fingers into her mouth.

"Suck them clean Miss superintendant." Milly whined faintly as she started to suck her cum off Alice's petite fingers.

"Good, now let's try something else." Alice reached under her skirt and pulled her own panties to her knees.

"Since you like running that big mouth of you're so much, let's put it to some good use shall we?" The younger blonde leaned back as Milly slid to her hands and knees wordlessly. Even if she was totally embarrassed and mortified Milly honestly couldn't help being completely turned on. The demanding girl held her skirt up as Milly glared at her tight, little cunt lips glistening in the light.

"I bet you thought about this pussy a lot when you finger-fucked yourself, well now's your chance." Alice's tone softened as Milly stuck her tongue out and into Alice without any objections. The young girl gritted her teeth as Milly's wet member rubbed her slick inner walls passionately.

"Mmmm, just like that." Alice lifted her legs over Milly's shoulders as she squeezed the nude girl's face harder into her gap. Milly could barely breath as she worked her tongue faster, hoping to make the stern girl cum sooner.

"I'm cumming!" Barked Alice as her teenhood juice hit the back of Milly's throat, stimulating the girl's gag reflexes immediately. What wasn't swallowed was coughed up on the floor as Milly moaned deeply, trembling all over and hoping she was done... for now. Alice just stared at the ceiling for a moment, breathing intensely as her orgasm washed over her.

"That was awesome." Alice admitted cheerfully as she leaned over and licked Milly's wet lips, tasting her own cum. Milly smiled at the complement as she waited for more instructions. She didn't know why or how, but she was beginning to like being bossed around and forced to do what she would never do in a different situation. Submitting to Alice was something she could see herself doing on a daily basis.

"You know I think I might take you up on the personal assistant job, under a few conditions that is, but we'll talk about that later." Alice got up contently as Milly hoped, no wanted more humiliation.

"You look like you want more?" Alice smiled hotly as Milly blushed and nodded.

"Later my pet." Alice pulled her panties up and headed to the door as Milly was simply speechless. Milly stared at the young girl's cum on the chair as Alice unlocked the door to find Shirley standing in the hall.

"Ohhhh hi Alice, is Milly in there?" Alice nodded and let the girl in without a second thought. Shirley looked around the office as she spotted the blonde standing up from behind her desk in a daze.

"Yes, Shirley?" Milly smiled lustfully as she tilted her head.

"MILLY ASHFORD!" Shirley screamed surprisingly as Alice closed the door behind her and giggled down the hall.


End file.
